


Stolen Childhood

by lemonpie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s13e04 The Big Empty, Gen, Introspection, POV Third Person Limited, Post-Episode: s13e04 The Big Empty, Pre-Episode: s13e05 Advanced Thanatology, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonpie/pseuds/lemonpie
Summary: At the end of the day, Jack is just a child. Somewhere along the way, Dean seems to have forgotten that.





	Stolen Childhood

Jack was born during a rough time. His mother died the second he was born, and somewhere in his primitive infant brain, he’d known the world was too dangerous for him to be a baby, or even a child. So he’d grown. 

Despite that, his mental capacity really hadn’t changed that much. He’d wanted to find  _ outside-touch-cool-safe  _ to replace  _ inside-heartbeat-warm-safe,  _ but he hadn’t been able to. People had asked him questions and said things he didn’t understand and it was confusing. 

Then Dean and Sam came. Dean, who  _ hated  _ him, for reasons he couldn’t understand. Dean, who was  _ anger-hurt-fear-cold, _ and Sam, who was  _ hurt-fear-grief-sorrow,  _ and Jack, who was caught in the middle. 

He cried, sometimes, at night, when things got to be  _ too much,  _ when he wanted  _ inside-heartbeat-warm-safe,  _ he sobbed into the pillow and pretended he was safe. He never felt safe, not with Dean around. 

His empathy was rampant, he couldn’t control it. He couldn’t control any of it, and he could feel Sam getting  _ angry-mad-scared,  _ and he waited for Sam to blow up like Dean. 

But he didn’t.

He told Jack he was  _ good,  _ like  _ inside-heartbeat-warm-safe  _ told him, and Jack trusted Sam. 

Jack just wanted to help. He just wanted to do a good job, be one of the good guys, but Dean didn’t like him. 

Childishly, he’d tried to get him to, but it didn’t work. 

That night, he’d cried again for  _ inside-heartbeat-warm-safe,  _ hoping the tingling power of his grace would rise and bring her back. 

It never did. 

Jack is still, despite everything, a child. He may not look it, but he is. He has the simplistic thought process of a child. He has the hopes and dreams of a child. 

He is a child.

Somehow, Dean forgot that.


End file.
